justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IFosterI/China!
Ugh. I'm too lazy to do the next episode of Behind the Scenes. A new episode would come out soon. So, you probably clikced this because you thought I was going to be a racist s*ut, and rant about China or something, butt, nope! I mean, it might not be the ''best ''country to live in, but they got it lucky for Just Dance games. I mean, for one, they have 2015 China, with hella awesome songs, most specifically Little Apple and Us Under the Sunshine. Then there's Vitality School. Just Dance Vitality School....... Now, there are a lot of good songs that China has produced. Or maybe Ubisoft has a good taste in Chinese music....... We would literally never know. Unless if I email them.......anyone know their email? List of songs that are good (Or maybe the ones that I actually bothered to listen to): *Adoration to Happiness (Because it's so chill) *Coolest Ethnic (The bridge is the best) *Chick Chick (Because it's anything but chill) *Clown (Because of the upbeat and creppy vibe) *Little Apple (Because Gravity) *So Cheerful AKA Good Times AKA So Good (Because of the unexpected drop) *What The... (Because it sounds like an abandoned video game score) *Youth Training Manual (I might make that one day.) So, if there is a song that I missed, then say something, or do nothing. I don't care. China, keep making weird songs that are 80% cicken noises, and spoopy moosik, because all we do here in America is do lame beat drops and talk about drugs (koff koff The Weeknd. Why is he even nominated for a Kids' Choice Award?!) This is just an appreciation comment, China. Also, if one of the songs I listed above do have a dark meaning or are about drugs or something like that.......that would be embarassing. I mean, even the choreos are better. On all of the songs I listed. I mean, take La Bicicleta, that is pretty boring. Same with Bonbon, and Cake by the Ocean. And then take So Cheerful and Coolest Ethnic. I mean, Coolest Ethnic may not be the most intersting routine, but at least it's fun when you actually do it. I mean, I feel like most routines these days just do the bare minium of moves so that people won't get bored. I have came up with a better choreo for The Greatest, and I might create a fanmade, as soon as I get a better camera than my stupid Android one. So here's my message to Ubisoft: Please make the choreographies more interesting and with energy and the more time you put into a song, the more love it gets, and the more polished it looks. I honestly don't care if you reuse some moves, or if a whole choreo is just reused moves, I just want it to be fun, and please ever pull a Single Ladies ever again. I mean, in Vitality School, the songs look even better than the ones in the main series. I mean, the dancers, backgrounds, and choreo. They just seem, more.......well made than the ones in the main series, and if you could transport just one of the songs I losted above in 2018 or Unlimited, than that would be amazing. Because right now, you guys just made 24 songs that all look amazing to dance to, but only released 2 of them. You even made Little Apple be on there. That song was fruit fetish to the max. You literally just made 24 routines, and you guys are doing nothing to 22 I mean, the beta outfit for Chick Chick looks amazing, why did you cut it out?! Imagine the avatar. You transported Just Dance Kids songs into Unlimited, so why not the Chinese? Also, if Chinese songs are my fetish, then they aren't. I just like listening to them more than American, or any other country. I would still listen to them, but more so the ones on Vitality School. Category:Blog posts